I'll Hold On To You
by AmiThePanda
Summary: Someone left in oblivion reflects on their existence, before they meet their expected fate... (Songfic. Lyrics: Hold on To You, by: NateWantsToBattle).


**I originally wrote this for a FanFiction contest in a KH fanpage on Facebook (wrote it for nothing, no one else signed up for the contest, lol!). I was listening to NateWantsToBattle's _'Hold On To You'_ when the inspiration finally came to me! Nate's an amazing guy, his vocal chords are blessed with so much skill! Ahem, anyways... Hope you like this! (It sure gave me feels just writing this, just sayin').**

 **~AmiThePanda~**

Normal narration (from _Someone's_ PoV, you'll know who).  
 _Song lyrics. And emphasis on certain verses/words.  
_ ** _["This is a memory, just so no one gets confused"]  
_** **"The only dialog in this story"**

* * *

 **I'll Hold On To You**

It was all dark. It felt like I was falling through water, deeper and deeper towards whatever might be waiting in the bottom. I, personally, knew exactly where I was; not because I've been here before, but because I've _seen_ it from someone else's point of view. I instinctively turned my body so my feet could touch the ground and finally opened my eyes to see…

Nothing.

Everything was dark, the only light visible being the one skyward, directly above from me and so far away to even feel its warmth. Even the glass under my feet, that should be bright and colorful, was void of any image.

But these things didn't bother me at all. I didn't feel anything. I was completely numb, the only proof that I was actually there being the cold surrounding me. I was empty, void of any feeling in my chest. My memories a blurry mess that was slowly clearing itself.

 _I've done my best to look inside,  
But I found nothing; no shame, no pride._

I see bits and pieces of conversations with other people, faces that look somewhat familiar. And then… I see _him._ The one I gave my own existence to keep safe. The one who helped me learn about myself, and the one who gave me a reason to exist for as long as I did.

 _I need something to hang on to,  
I miss when you were here, by my side._

I remembered the day I was presented to everyone as a new member, given a cloak to match everyone, all with the goal to attain what we didn't have.

 _They dress you up, to fit the part.  
Believe that you don't have the heart._

Remembered the times I ran away, only to be found by another member and be dragged back to that place.

 _Now I've grown so sick of running,  
To find I'm only at the start._

 _I'm at the start._

Remembered the countless times Number I told us we were _nothing_. That we don't feel, nor have anything to fill the empty void in our chests.

 _They can call us_ _Heartless_ _,  
hollow vessels of what we used to be._

I remembered my other friend, the one who would always bring us back, safe and sound.

 _Don't you forget about me,  
now commit this to your memories._

Memories of other times we were told about what we were and how we aren't even supposed to exist.

 _They say that we are_ _Nobodies_ _,  
only shadows we're meant to fade._

And then… memories of laughter, tears, and warm sunsets…

 _But I can't believe that is true.  
You're a __memory_ _I can't lose,_

 _I'll hold on to you._

More memories of our friend. A memory of one of the last conversations we had.

 **[" _You both… think you can do whatever you want… well I'm_ sick _of it!_ Go on _, you just keep running, but I'll always be there to bring you back!"]_**

 _Got it memorized?!_

I was reliving the struggle with myself, I could almost feel that storm of foreign emotions coursing through me.

 _And my heart's a battlefield;  
There's a war waging, a storm is raging on._

I relived the pain, felt my need to survive through it all; my need to _exist_.

 _But I won't forgive myself,  
If I fade away, gone and forgotten._

I remembered what I was feeling at _that_ time, the fear I had. What was going to become of me? What now?

 _If you disappear, then would you fear  
that no one would miss you?_

And remembered how _he_ stayed with me throughout everything.

 _Well you're wrong,  
Cause I'm not letting go of  
the days we shared._

 _They can call us_ _Heartless_ _,  
Hollow vessels of what we used to be.  
Don't you forget about me,  
Now commit this to your memories._

 _They say that we are_ _Nobodies_ _,  
Only shadows we're meant to fade.  
But I can't believe that is true.  
You're a __memory_ _I can't lose,_

 _I'll hold on to you_ _._

But now… he won't remember me anymore.

 _I'll hold on to you._

It will be like I was never there. I realize now, with tears streaming down my face, that I don't want that. **_I don't want to be alone…_**

 _Remember, remember,  
Please remember, who I used to be._

But it doesn't matter at all, does it? I'm just... I am…

 _Who am I, who am I?_

All I am is…

 _I'm a puppet in their game._

Roxas… Axel… please, don't forget me like this.

 _Remember, remember,  
Please remember, who I used to be.  
Who am I, who am I?_

 _I'm a puppet in their game._

But, even if you forget me… I'm glad I met you; both of you.

 _They can call us_ _Heartless_ _,  
Hollow vessels of what we used to be.  
Don't you forget about me,  
Now commit this to your memories._

Thanks to you, I know what it feels like, to have a heart.

 _They say that we are_ _Nobodies_ _,  
Only shadows we're meant to fade._

And now, I've accepted my fate. I was never meant to exist. I have no purpose in the worlds anymore. There's only one thing I have to do now: to help your other half.

 _But I can't believe that is true._

Starts with an S, right?

 _You're a_ _memory_ _I can't lose,_

Thank you, Roxas. And so, I smile with a final tear falling down to the floor to reveal a bright light in a flurry of white feathers. The darkness parts away to reveal a picture in the stained glass: a spiky, brown-haired boy that already seems so familiar.

 **"And thank you, Sora"**

That's the last thing I can say once I start fading away, now a small part of a greater cause.

 _ **I'll hold on to you.**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this oneshot-thingy I wrote! Hope you liked it! Please leave a Review to let me know your opinion, if you liked it or not (if you feel like being mean, please save your words. While I _do_ accept certain criticism, there's a thin line between that, and just being offensive).**


End file.
